


Are you crazy ?

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after the game between Paris and Bordeaux and with all the story that happen after the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you crazy ?

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea after the game and with the whole history of what have said Zlatan and what motivated me to write this story was the story of Rogue1987 "The better side of me".
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After the match against Bordeaux, Zlatan was in a dark anger after the referee and said things to France that he should have not said. He was really angry and it was one of the few times that Paris had seen him like this.

When they return to the locker room, Laurent Blanc told Zlatan "You have lost your mind! Are you Crazy! Why have you tell this! You want to be banned for maybe 14 or even more games like Leonardo had last year? And why have you said this about MY country, the country of some of your teammates, your new country since you play in this country? You want that the club has more problem because of what you have said!"

Laurent Blanc was really angry, after the angry speech he left the locker room angry, the players all looked at each other then Maxwell had a dark look on Zlatan when some have seen the look of Maxwell and it was rare to see him like this, I think most do not want to talk to Zlatan or Maxwell.

The road of return between Bordeaux and Paris was calm, Maxwell and Zlatan are living together (Helena was gone for a while in Sweden, and she would not want to be in the middle of Maxwell and Zlatan, they were together and it's was the most important to her) .

When he arrived at home, they deposit their bags, Maxwell slammed Zlatan against the nearest wall and said"What have happen Zlatan? Why have you done this today! I just don't understand! You want to have more problem or what? It's was like if you had lost your mind! Laurent was right, you want to be banned for 14 games or something like that? You don't want to play again? You don't want to play with me?"

 

Maxwell punches a little Zlatan on his stomach and after he kisses him. "I fucking love you Zlatan, I have never seen you like this, and maybe I have seen you angry sometimes but not like this"

"Maxwell..."

Maxwell put one finger on the lips of Zlatan "Don't say a word tonight!"

They continue to kiss, then after they go to the bedroom where Maxwell have made some marks on Zlatan and also some lovebirds. He was dominating him this night.

After the round of rough sex Zlatan say to Maxwell, "I'm sorry Maxwell, I'm so sorry"

"It's not at me to apologize, but at the country where you play"

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't angry at the country, but I was angry at the referee and I wasn't thinking of what I say"

Maxwell kisses Zlatan "You know, sometimes I hate it?"

"Hate what?"

"Be one of the star of this league and be targeted and everything, Sometimes i just want to stop, and be calm"

"Oh Zlatan"

"I don't want to leave Paris because i'm happy here, and i'm happy because you are here with me"

"This summer, let go together on one private island only two of us"

"I think it's a great idea"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They kiss again, then Zlatan, says "I like it when you are dominating me, I know that sometimes it's me the "big boss" and everything on the field, but I love it when you are the "big boss" at home or in the bed"

"Are you ready for a round two?"

"Oh yes, you try to leave me lots of marks on my body and also that I don't walk tomorrow"

"Maybe you don't know, " he was smiling.

They had another round of sex.

The next day at the training, Zlatan say sorry to everyone, some of the team asked Maxwell "What did you do?"

"I don't say it's a secret"

But some have understood when they saw the love bites on the neck of Zlatan.  
The same day Zlatan say sorry to everyone and do the video about being sorry. After this Maxwell was smiling at Zlatan. 

Everything will be okay, they have just to hope that he will not take a lot of ban games.

**END**


End file.
